Mi Héroe
by CatiLaLocati
Summary: Daphne Greengrass, después de la guerra, cambió mucho. Aún así, todos la trataban mal solo por tener su apellido siempre en su nombre. Una noche unos alumnos encapuchados, le prepararon una trampa para que ella muera. Pero habrá una persona que le salve la vida.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

 **Hoy presento ésta historia. Será un Harry X Daphne. La verdad es que es uno de mis fandoms favoritos, aparte de Dramione, tenía desde hace mucho ganas de hacer uno, y aquí estoy.**

 **Primero quería decir también unas cosas sobre la historia:**

 **-Dumbledore sigue vivo, pero Snape no.**

 **-La historia está basada en séptimo curso, después de la guerra.**

 **-Voldemort ha muerto.**

 **Y ahora... ¡A LEER!**

Soy Daphne Greengrass, una alumna de Slytherin. En general todo el mundo me odia, y dirás... ¿Por qué? Pues porqué soy Slytherin, y tengo un apellido que trae bastante mala fama. Siempre me gastan bromas, pero no es precisamente para que yo me ría, más bien es para que yo muera.

Estoy en séptimo año, un año después de la guerra. Y seguramente te preguntarás ¿tu hermana por qué no sufre las burlas? Es sencillo, porqué ella está con Malfoy, y nadie se atreve ni siquiera a tocarla. Yo, en cambio, estoy sola, y seguramente lo seguiré estando.

-Daphne, ¿estás aquí? -preguntó Theo.

Ah sí, se me olvidaba. Theo es el único que me trata bien. Por eso me encanta. Desde hace tiempo me gusta, pero no le he confesado nada.

-Sí, lo siento, ¿qué decías?

-Te preguntaba si es que quieres ir al baile conmigo en final de curso.

-Pero si empezamos la semana pasada el curso.

-Sí, pero no quiero que nadie te escoja antes que yo.

Daphne lo miró con cara de estar en desacuerdo con él.

-Dudo mucho que alguien quiera estar conmigo. ¿Es que no has visto que todo el mundo me odia?

-Pues no lo entiendo, eres una chica perfecta.

Daphne se sonrojó y tartamudeó:

-G... gra...gracias

-No es nada. -continuó- pero todavía no has contestado, ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?

-La duda ofende -contestó esbozando una sonrisa, y luego se abrazaron.

-Bueno, hasta luego, tengo que acabar un trabajo de Slughorn, para pociones. -se despidió Theo.

-Vale, hasta luego -y soltó un resoplido cuando él ya se fue.

-Si al menos se diera cuenta...

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ya era la noche de Halloween, y Daphne si dirigía hasta el banquete.

De un momento a otro, alguien la jaló, no pudo reconocer a la persona, llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts con la capucha puesta. La persona misteriosa le susurró:

-Lamentarás... haber... nacido... -lo dijo pausadamente, Daphne se dio cuenta de que no era nadie de Slytherin. Y cuando el encapuchado acabó de hablar, paso de manos en manos violentamente.

Ella había oído el hechizo de _Incendio._

Se temía lo peor.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Mientras tanto en otro lado del castillo)

Hermione estaba estudiando, y Ron le robaba besos de vez en cuando. Harry había terminado con Ginny, se dio cuenta que lo suyo era un amor fraternal, y no como para formar una pareja. Por lo tanto, ahora Harry Potter estaba soltero.

-¿Venís conmigo al banquete?

-No, gracias, tengo que estudiar. -respondió Hermione.

-Hermione, hemos empezado solo hace un mes y ya estás estudiando como loca.

-No me puedo permitir tomar un descanso, éste año están los ÉXTASIS. Estoy estudiando, y vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo.

Ron y Harry pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y tu Ron? ¿Vienes?

-Lo siento, prefiero observarla mientras estudia. -señaló a Hermione con la cabeza.

-Vale, entonces me voy solo. -Harry resopló y salió de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Por los pasillos, vio a unos alumnos encapuchados, sintió la curiosidad de saber por qué estaban así. Y así, Harry comenzó a seguirlos.

Cuando los encapuchados pararon, Harry se escondió en uno de los recovecos del pasillos, y vio toda la escena con Daphne Greengrass.

Cuando la empujaron en dirección al fuego para quemarla viva, Harry salió de su escondite y gritó:

-¡AQUA ERUCTO! -el fuego fue apagado por el agua que salía de su varita.

Y se fue corriendo hacia la rubia y la abrazó por la cintura, con aire protector. Obviamente ése acto fue inconsciente.

-Como alguno de vosotros se acerque a ésta chica... -amenazó Harry.

Los demás huyeron, si el que puso la amenaza fuera otra persona, quizás le hubieran replicado. Pero era El Elegido, y era prácticamente imposible derrotarle.

Cuando se fueron los encapuchados, miró a la chica a los ojos. Al parecer ella lo hacia también, y desde antes que él.

Harry notó hermosos sus ojos azules, casi grises. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que seguía con su mano en su cintura, de hecho puso la otra (sí, otro acto puramente inconsciente).

Por otro lado Daphne lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez. Seguía perpleja por los actos del pelinegro. Ella si había notado sus manos, pero no las apartó, ella seguía mirándolo a los ojos, a sus verdes ojos, el verde del Avada Kedavra. Sin saber como, sus caras se fueron acercando más y más, hasta que... se oyó una voz:

-¡Harry! -era Neville, que iba en dirección al Gran Comedor, hasta que vio a su amigo.

Esa voz, hizo que los dos se separaran, y miraran en lados opuestos.

-H-hola Neville.

-Ho...-paró al instante cuando vio quien era la persona que tenía Harry al lado- ¿que haces con ella? -preguntó seriamente.

-Ehhh... nada. -en ningún momento miró a Neville, su vista estaba fijada en el suelo. Tenía demasiada vergüenza como para mirarlo.

Cuando Neville iba a poner otra pregunta, Harry corrió como si no hubiera un mañana hacia La Sala de los Menesteres. Decidió que hoy dormiría allí. Si se iba a su habitación, sería incapaz de mirar a a nadie.

Daphne lo imitó, solo que ella no se fue a esa sala, sino a su habitación.

Y dejaron a Neville solo, en medio del pasillo, con la palabra en la boca.

 **El primer capítulo ha acabado, puede que sea corto, pero quería hacerlo como una introducción.**

 **Una review se agradece. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo, y por leer el capítulo anterior. No creía que lo iba a leer nadie, ya que no es una pareja muy típica como Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Harry... Pero de todas formas, muchas gracias. Quería responder a una persona antes, que no tiene cuenta:**

 **Prix: Sí, puede que vaya un poco rápido, pero la verdad me gusta más así. Gracias :D**

 **Ahora... ¡A LEER!**

Harry se despertó, y cuando lo hizo, no sabía donde estaba. Fue recreando lo que hizo la noche pasada:

Me fui dirección Gran Comedor, encontré a unos encapuchados, los seguí, los amenacé, salvé a Greengrass, casi la beso... Espera... ¿QUÉ? Y luego... casi nos pilla Neville y... me fui a dormir aquí.

-Pero, ¿CASI HE BESADO A UNA SERPIENTE? Desde luego, la guerra me ha tratado muy mal... A ver, hoy es sábado, tendría que ir ha hablar con Greengrass. -pensó Harry en voz alta.

Se marchó de la Sala de los Menesteres, y se fue al sitio donde siempre solía ver a Daphne, bueno oír. Ella siempre iba al baño de Myrtle la Llorona. Daphne y Myrtle siempre hacían un coro con sus llantos, incluso competían por quien lo hacía mas fuerte.

Y allí estaba ella, en uno de los compartimentos con retrete, llorando a moco tendido. No se atrevía a molestarla, pero lo hizo:

-Emmm... ¿Greengrass? -no estaba seguro, pero se sentía raro, como si ella y él estuvieran unidos por una cuerda invisible, pero no era de enamoramiento, él conocía demasiado bien esa sensación, y desde luego eso no lo era.

Daphne calló de inmediato al oírlo. Y abrió lentamente la puerta.

-¿Potter? ¿Que quieres? -preguntó ella con los ojos rojos.

-Quería aclarar lo de anoche...

-No hay nada que aclarar, me salvaste la vida, y ya está.

-Tu también lo sientes ¿verdad?

-¿El que? -preguntó la chica levantando un ceja.

-La sensación de estar unidos.

Lo miró suspicaz. Si lo sentía, pero no creía que el también.

Harry al ver que ella no habló, continuó:

-Esa sensación la había olvidado, pero la recordé ahora. La primera vez que la sentí, fue cuando mi madre me protegió de Voldemort -hizo una pausa para ver como reaccionaría la chica al nombrar su nombre. Y sonrió al ver que no se inmutó- y dio su vida para salvarme mí...

Daphne escuchaba con una cara de desinterés, pero en verdad escuchaba al pelinegro con mucha atención.

-Pero, ¿como lo recuerdas? -preguntó Daphne- eras solo un bebé- su voz era cada vez más débil.

-Greengrass... ésa es una de las sensaciones que nunca se pueden olvidar...

-¿Y que crees que tenemos que hacer?

-Hablar con Dumbledore.

-Si no hay otro remedio...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de mucho suplicar a McGonagall y a Slughorn, al final cedieron. Y allí estaban, una serpiente y un león en el despacho del director. (NA: Hasta ha rimado)

-Harry... veo que traes una amiga _-_ el director miró a la chica.

-Más o menos -dijeron al unísono los dos, Dumbledore rió.

-¿Y que se os ofrece?

Daphne y Harry se miraron con una mirada que preguntaba: ¿tu o yo? A lo que Daphne le señaló con la cabeza, señal que decía que Harry le explicara al director.

-Pues verá... anoche, yo le salvé la vida a Greengrass... -inició Harry.

-Y ahora, nos sentimos unidos como por un lazo invisible.

-Interesante -el profesor Dumbledore entrelazó los dedos de la mano.- supongo que ahora querréis que os dé una explicación ¿no?

Harry se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, y Daphne no hizo nada, y seguía en su pose de arrogante, no le hacía mucha ilusión estar con el viejo chiflado.

-Veréis... cuando un mago le salva la vida a otro, como es vuestro caso, -continuó- se crea un tipo de conexión, que solo se parte cuando uno de ellos muere. Se llama Un Tratado Mágico.

-¿Entonces tengo que asesinar a Potter para deshacerme de esto?

Harry le lanzó la mirada más letal que pudo:

-O yo a ti.

Dumbledore rió suavemente, sabía que entre ellos dos iban a ocurrir cosas, al fin y al cabo tenía 600 años, año arriba año abajo, y se daba cuenta de cosas así.

-Nadie va a matar a nadie. Con los días, no vais a sentir tanto ése 'lazo'.

Y se fueron, uno tras el otro cuando Dumbledore terminó.

Harry no podía parar de murmurar y de pensar lo que le había dicho el director:

-Un tratado mágico... -murmuraba sin cesar.

-Sí Potter, ya lo he oído, hace falta que lo repitas más.

-No es mi culpa que te metas en problemas mortales.

-Y tampoco es la mía que te hagas el héroe siempre.

-Pues adiós.

-Adiós.

Iban en la misma dirección los dos.

-Creo que dije adiós. -dijo Daphne.

-Lo mismo dije yo.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

-Que vale.

-Que sí.

Y ahí es donde empezaron a discutir otra vez. Hasta la primera intersección. Un lado iba hacia las Mazmorras de Slytherin, y otro hacia la Torre de Gryyfindor. Cuando llegaron, Daphne se fue sin querer hacia el lado de la Torre, y Harry hacia las Mazmorras. Cuando se dieron cuenta, dieron un giro de 180º, y se fueron por la dirección correcta. Cuando se encontraron, los dos dijeron al unísono por última vez:

-Adiós.

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Daphne, últimamente estás muy en las nubes ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Theo.

-S-sí...

Es verdad que últimamente ella estaba muy desconectada del mundo. Pero es que últimamente pasaban muchas cosas diferentes en su vida. De repente le hacen una broma letal, luego Harry Potter la salva, un tratado los une hasta la propia muerte...

Theo le puso las manos en los hombros y le dijo:

-Ya sabes que cualquier cosa que pase me la puedes contar.

-Claro. -pero obviamente, no le iba a contar nada de eso. Eso era un tema entre Potter y ella.

-Bueno me voy a la biblioteca. -se despidió Daphne.

-Claro, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

Ya en la biblioteca, se encontró al trío de oro, o como los llamaba Draco, el trío de idiotas. Sonrió, recordando cuando todo el mundo estaba a su lado, ahora en cambio, todo el mundo la odiaba. Ni siquiera tenía a su hermana.

En ése momento Harry se dio cuenta de su presencia, y ella se sonrojó.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

 **Siento el retraso de éste capítulo, y mi retraso también, pero fue bastante complicado publicar nada durante éste tiempo, y bueno eso es todo.**

 **Ahora... ¡A LEER!**

-Ahora vuelvo, -dijo Harry- esperadme aquí.

Hermione y Ron asintieron y siguieron mirando los libros.

-Ehh...Hola Greengrass... -empezó Harry tímidamente.

-¿Que quieres ahora, Potter? -dijo bruscamente la serpiente.

Harry ignoró su exceso de amabilidad y siguió:

-Pues quería disculparme... -acompañando las palabras se pasó la mano por la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

-¿Que? -la chica estaba desconcertada a mas no poder.

-Que quería disculparme.

-¿Esto es una cámara oculta?

-No, quería disculparme por lo de ayer. Me enteré de tu situación, y bueno, tu nunca nos has hecho nada, has estado en el grupo de Malfoy e Parkinson, pero nunca has participado en ninguna de sus 'bromas' y burlas, o al menos no directamente. -En la boca de Daphne entraba perfectamente una manada de hipogrifos de lo abierta que estaba. -así que perdón. -el león regreso con sus amigos.

En cuanto a Daphne, ella se quedo en el umbral de la puerta de la biblioteca unos segundos estupefacta. Estaba blanca como la cera. Un Gryffindor me ha pedido disculpas, a mí... Creo que los elfos me han echado algo en la bebida, los elfos o cualquier ser de Hogwarts.

Después de eso, ella se había olvidado cual era la causa por la que fue a la biblioteca, así que se marchó hacia su Sala común, donde se encontró con Theo:

-¿Tu no te habías ido a la biblioteca? -preguntó Theo.

-Ehhh... es que... ya tenía los deberes hechos y no lo recordaba. -a Daphne Greengrass nadie la ganaba mintiendo.

-Ah. -dijo nada convencido el chico.

La chica se fue a su habitación a dormir, se descalzó, se tumbó en la cama, y cayó en un plácido y pesado sueño.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(Clase de pociones con Slughorn, Martes)**

Pociones era una de las dos clases que las serpientes compartían con los Gryffindor.

-Hoy haré las parejas anuales -anunció Slughorn- duraran durante todo lo que queda de curso. Las parejas son las siguientes -bajó la vista hacia una lista, donde seguramente estaban apuntados los nombres.

-Weasley y Parkinson. -se escucharon ruidos de protesta provenientes de los nombrados.

-Granger y Bullstrode. -Hermione sonrió aterrorizada al ver a la granuda serpiente.

-Potter y Greengrass.

-¿QUE? -saltaron los dos al unísono.

-Las parejas no serán cambiadas, por muchas suplicas que haya.

Puede que Harry se disculpara con ella, pero no iba a estar a su lado todo el curso.

Por otra parte, Daphne estaba feliz pero a la vez disgustada. Feliz porque la habían puesto con alguien que no la odiaba, y disgustada porque era un león.

Después todos se colocaron según había dicho el profesor, y hicieron una clase práctica. Tenían que fabricar la Amortentia, y para deberes, Slughorn les había puesto una redacción de dos pergaminos de la fabricación de cualquier poción curadora.

Ya al final de la clase, cuando Daphne se dirigía hacia los baños de Myrtle la Llorona, Harry la paró:

-¿Puedes venir a las seis a la biblioteca para el trabajo?

Daphne asintó y se fue pero se detuvo cuando alguien la cogió del brazo, le recordó mucho a aquella noche, y se le escaparon unas lagrimas traicioneras y se fue corriendo, Harry se quedó parado, en el mismo lugar, y en su mente había un debate sobre que hacer.

Para Ron no pasó nada desapercibida esa escena, pero se lo calló, y no dijo nada.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando ya estaba más tranquila, salió del baño, con los ojos rojos y hinchados, solo un ciego podía negar que había llorado.

Cuando salió, para su sorpresa, se encontró a un chico apoyado en la pared y mirada fija en el suelo, ése chico era Theodore Nott, el muchacho después de medio minuto más o menos sin quitar la mirada, de lo que para él parecía un suelo hecho de diamante, miró a la rubia:

-¿Estás bien? Y no me vengas con un sí, que te conozco.

Daphne no sabía que responder, y sin decir ninguna palabra, se encogió de hombros, y se apoyó en la pared al lado del chico.

-Te fuiste corriendo a los baños llorando, y lo último que has hecho es hablar con Potter... espera... ¿Te ha hecho algo? Porque si es así soy capaz de lanzarle una imperdonable, y lo sabes.

-N-no -tartamudeó- no te preocupes...

Era verdad que no le había dicho nada a Theo sobre la 'broma', ella cada vez estaba más tensa con el interrogatorio.

-¿Como quieres que no me preocupe si estabas llorando?

Daphne se reincorporó de la pared, y caminó intentando alejarse del chico.

-¡Daphne! ¡Espera! -el la siguió.

Daphne paró su andar, se giró hacia el Slytherin y dijo:

-Theo, necesito estar sola. -y dicho esto siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, dejando a la serpiente en medio del pasillo sin saber lo que acababa de pasar.

Después de un tiempo caminando, por los desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts, se encontró a Blaise Zabini solo, algo raro, dado que siempre iba en manada:

-Que Greengrass, ¿llorando por todos los rincones del castillo? A éste paso tendrás incluso más territorio que la fantasma llorona...

Ahora ya ni la llamaban por su nombre.

-Cállate.

-Ui, mira, si ahora habla... No se si recuerdas Greengrass, pero no estás en ninguna posición para mandar a nadie, ahora tan solo eres un gusano...

Daphne prefirió pasar de largo del moreno, y seguir caminando, pero se paró en seco, cuando escuchó las palabras que le dijo:

-¿Es que quieres estar otra vez apunto de morir abrasada? Si no hubiera sido por el leoncito, ahora estarías muerta.

La chica, sin darse la vuelta preguntó temiendo la respuesta que iba a obtener:

-¿Fuiste...

-Sí, fui yo más otros. Dime, ¿que harás ahora? ¿Quejarte de tu mierda de vida a todo ser que se mueva? -preguntó Zabini.

Daphne estaba blanca como la cera, se creía perfectamente que el fuera el causante de la 'broma'. De un momento a otro, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, no lo podía ni mover del miedo que sentía en esos momentos, quizás ahora le hacía otras cosas...

Zabini continuó:

-¿O vas a ir hacia los profesores? Te recuerdo que no te creerán, es tu palabra contra la nuestra, pero si lo intentas seguramente te ganarás un castigo por inventarte cosas. Ai Greengrass... cada día estás peor. -cuando acabó se marchó satisfecho.

-Tiene razón. Vaya mierda de vida...

Miró su reloj, al parecer, mientras estaba llorando, el tiempo pasó bastante deprisa. Eran las cinco y media de la tarde. A las seis tenía que estar en la biblioteca.

XXXXXXXXX

(Mientras Daphne hablaba con Zabini)

Harry estaba caminando por los pasillos buscando a la serpiente como un loco, por más que la buscase, no la encontraba. Fue a los baños de Myrtle, donde Myrtle le tocó el culo con una de sus risitas. Pero ella no estaba. Seguía caminando hasta que vio una cabellera rubia larga, y en ése momento supo que había encontrado lo que buscaba. Pero no estaba sola, estaba con un chico de piel morena de Slytherin, y no parecía que estuvieran hablando de los arcoíris, sino de algo muy serio, o incluso el chico amenazaba a la chica.

Harry se acercó un poco para poder escuchar mejor, se escondió otra vez en un recoveco del pasillo (sí, últimamente se escondía mucho), y escuchó parte de la conversación, parte porque cuando supo que el moreno era uno de los encapuchados, se quedó paralizado. Cuando ya no pudo mantener bien el equilibrio, se sentó apoyándose en la pared. El estomago empezaba a dolerle, supuso que era por el lazo que los unía, y también se dio cuenta que cuando uno está mal, el otro también lo siente.

Después de estar un tiempo intentando asimilar la situación, se marchó a la biblioteca, esperaba que Greengrass le dijera todo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta que daba hacia la biblioteca, suspiro, y, armándose de valor, abrió la puerta. Y ahí estaba ella, cabizbaja, seguramente esperándole. Se fue acercando, hasta sentarse en frente de ella. Daphne se percató de su presencia, y hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-¿Te pasa algo? -Harry ya sabía que si le pasaba, pero quería que se lo dijera ella.

La serpiente negó con la cabeza.

-Se que te pasa algo. -insistió Harry.

Pero Daphne continuó negando con la cabeza.

Harry, ya cansado de insistir explicó:

-He escuchado tu conversación con Zabini.

Eso hizo que toda la atención de la chica se volviera hacia él, y también haciendo que ella activara sus cuerdas vocales:

-Que...

-Te voy a ayudar, después de todo, soy testigo. -Harry sonrió.

Daphne se sintió agradecida, y le devolvió tristemente la sonrisa.

 **Hasta aquí.**

 **Lo primero que quería hacer, es agradecer el apoyo que tiene la historia, de verdad, gracias, por cada review que dejáis, más feliz estoy. Luego quería decir que no quiero hacer ésta historia kilométrica, aunque bueno, puede que se alargue, por eso esto está yendo muy rápido. Y lo último que quería preguntar es si conocéis alguna aplicación para escribir desde el móvil,y luego poder pasarlo al ordenador, ya que no siempre tengo acceso al ordenador y iría mucho más rápido si escribiera desde el móvil.  
Y bueno ya está, una review ayuda, ¡y hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay,** **ésta vez si he tardado en actualizar. Se debe que estoy teniendo bastantes exámenes, y hasta finales de diciembre no tendré mucho tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que ya no suba hasta entonces, si subiré pero menos. Ahora me voy a dejar de rollos y os dejo con la lectura.**

Daphne se levantó con fuerzas, incluso antes de que sonara el reloj. Estaba feliz, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo estaba, para ella era como una sensación totalmente nueva.

Suponía que era por lo que le dijo el gryffindor, _lucharían_ juntos para dar su merecido a los encapuchados. Se puso el uniforme de Slytherin, y bajó a la Sala Común para luego salir de las mazmorras. No le gustaba estar allí, siempre era el objetivo de todas las burlas. Intentaba pasar el mínimo de tiempo en esa estancia, pero cuando estaba con Theo, nadie se atrevía ni a mirarla.

Decidió ir hacia la biblioteca, aún faltaba media hora para que empezara el desayuno en el Gran Comedor.

Allí, en la biblioteca, se dirigió hacia una sección donde nadie iba, allí había unas mesas y estanterías con miles de libros polvorientos, los libros trataban sobre la magia antigua, y como a nadie le interesaba, esa zona de la biblioteca, quedó olvidada incluso para la bibliotecaria Pince. Solía ir siempre hasta esa zona. Era un lugar que solo ella conocía, y nadie podía molestarla.

Cogió uno de los polvorientos libros, cuando de repente, escuchó el crujido de la madera, que eran los pasos de alguien. El problema es que no sabía de quien. Sacó la varita, y se levantó de la silla de donde estaba sentada.

Se empezaba a ver la sombra de la persona que venía, y cada vez se hacia más grande. Daphne reconoció la sombra, y supo que era Potter.

Y efectivamente, era Harry Potter.

-Hola, Greengrass -dijo el.

-Ajá, hola a ti también -estaba fingiendo. Estaba bastante feliz de que fuera el, pero lo escondió por orgullo- ¿conocías esta zona de la biblioteca? -preguntó extrañada.

-Me la enseñó Hermione

-Ah la _sangresu..._ Granger. -se corrigió al recibir la mirada taladrante del chico.

-¿Y tu? ¿La conocías?

-Sí, suelo ir aquí para que nadie me haga nada...

Espera, ¿por qué le daba hacía eso? Por Merlín, era una Slytherin, ¿Por qué daba ella explicaciones de lo que hacía?

Un silencio incómodo se puso entre ellos dos. Pero Harry lo rompió:

-¿Bueno... sabes que hacer respecto a... _eso? -_ preguntó incómodo.

Daphne sabía perfectamente el significado de su ' _eso_ ', pero mantuvo su silencio, algo que dio entender al león que no sabía que hacer.

-Por algún sitio tendremos que empezar.

Daphne solo asintió.

-¿Mañana quedamos más o menos a esta hora aquí?

Daphne asintió otra vez. No le apetecía mucho hablar, y tenía la cabeza y junto a ella la mirada clavadas en el suelo. Hasta cuando sintió que alguien la cogía amablemente de su mano, un gesto que hizo que levantara la mirada y se fijara en el chico que tenía delante.

Él la cogió de la otra también, y preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?

Ella no fue capaz de responder, miraba especialmente sus labios. Estaban rosados, y hacían contraste con su piel, que era bastante pálida. Inconscientemente se fue acercando cada vez más y más, hasta que llegó a su objetivo.

Los labios de Harry Potter.

Harry se quedó unos segundos sin saber que hacer. Los ojos los tenía bien abiertos, pero los párpados le iban cayendo poco a poco, y sin que el se diera cuenta, empezó a mover los labios, haciendo que respondiera a su beso.

Daphne empezó a abrir suavemente la boca, dando la bienvenida a la lengua de Harry. Las lenguas jugueteaban entre ellas, y ya no tenían aire, se apartaron uno del otro, pero luego, siguieron besándose, en un rincón desconocido de todo el mundo en la biblioteca.

Y así estuvieron durante varios minutos, porque Harry empezaba a alejarse, para así poder morder cariñosamente los labios de ella. Y así terminó su primer beso.

Daphne se quedó mirando los ojos verdes del tono del Avada Kedavra durante bastante tiempo.

Ése beso fue maravilloso, ninguno de los que había tenido antes se podían comparar con éste, fue un beso dulce, pero eterno, y supo que nunca más probaría otros. Se había enamorado, y lo sabía, pero había un problema: Theodore Nott.

A él también le querría. Y no sabía a quien más.

Harry estaba más rojo que un tomate pero se apresuró a decir:

-Emmm... creo que llegamos tarde a Transformaciones...

Esa clase también la compartían Slytherin y Gryffindor.

-S...sí..

Y así fue como llegaron juntos hasta el aula de Minerva McGonagall. Pero se separaron para que nadie sospechase nadie. Milagrosamente llegaron a tiempo. Daphne se sentó con Theo, y Harry con Ron. Y comenzó la clase.

 **Hasta aquí.**

 **La verdad, es que éste es mi segundo capítulo favorito de la historia, el primero es el primer capítulo. Me ha costado horrores la escena del beso, pero creo que al final ha quedado presentable. Una review ayuda. ¡Hasta otra!**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry lanzaba alguna que otra mirada fugaz a la serpiente. No podía parar de pensar en el beso de la biblioteca.

El beso que le dio ella, no se podía comparar con ninguno que le hubiera dado Ginny, y eso le hacía sentir raro.

Ya después de todas las clases de la mañana, se fueron los tres (Harry, Ron y Hermione) al Gran Comedor para comer. Por el camino, Ron notó que su amigo, estaba raro, pero no dijo nada. Cuando ya estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry solo probó un poco la comida de su plato, y entonces fue cuando Ron, con su boca llena de comida preguntó:

-Haggy, ¿egggtass bieggg?

-Si, no te preocupes...

Hermione, que también había notado que en esos últimos días él estaba un poco más que de costumbre en las nubes, siguió preguntando:

-Harry, somos tus mejores amigos, si ocurre cualquier cosa no dudes en decírnoslo -Ron asintió con la cabeza, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado en masticar como para hablar- y casi no has comido nada...

-En serio, no os preocupéis. Estoy bien, si pasara cualquier cosa, ya lo sabríais. -Nunca había dicho una mentira tan grande, y se sentía mal por no decirles la verdad. Pero no sabía como se tomarían que había salvado a una serpiente de la muerte, y que además la hubiera besado (y que también le había gustado).

Mientras comían solo se oía el ruido que hacía Ron mientras masticaba, Hermione le regañó un par de veces, pero no sirvió de mucho.

Después de comer, se dirigieron los 3 hasta el invernadero 4, ya que su siguiente clase era Herbología y allí se encontraron con Neville hablando con la profesora Sprout:

-Longbottom, ¿Te gustaría el año que viene ser profesor de Herbología?

-¿Pero no tendría primero que pasar los TIMOs?

-Eres el mejor de tu curso en esto, no hará falta que los apruebes. Además yo ya me estoy haciendo vieja, y no puedo seguir siendo profesora.

-No se profesora Sprout, podría darme un tiempo para pensármelo?

-Una semana, Longbottom, tienes una semana para pensártelo, cuando tengas la respuesta ven a mi despacho.

Después de eso la profesora se fue para preparar la clase, de mientras, el trío se acercó a Neville, y Harry con una sonrisa en la cara dijo:

-¿Que tal, profesor Longbottom?

-¿Lo habéis oído? -Neville se sonrojó un poco

-Hasta el último detalle, ¿pero que harás? -preguntó Hermione

-Pues la verdad me gustaría serlo, pero no se que le parecerá a mi abuela...

-Neville, es tu vida, no la de tu abuela. Haz lo que a ti te parezca mejor, y dale una respuesta a la profesora Sprout. -Aconsejó Ron.

-Gracias...

En ese momento comenzó la clase, y después de ella, Harry se fue a la biblioteca ya que había quedado con Daphne para acabar la redacción de la poción sanadora, que, milagrosamente, ya estaban por la mitad y solo les faltaba un pergamino más.

Cuando entró en la biblioteca, ella ya estaba allí seguramente esperándole. Y sin decirse ninguna palabra, se fueron a coger unos libros y luego se fueron a _su_ rincón y estuvieron como media hora en silencio y trabajando. Hasta que Daphne rompió el hielo:

-Emmmmm... ¿T-tienes planes para éste finde? -lo decía bastante avergonzada.

Harry estaba un poco sorprendido, pero le contestó rápidamente un simple ''no''. Estaba claro que no pilló la indirecta.

-Y bueno... te... gustaría ir a Hogsmeade... ya que ésta es la última salida del trimestre... y... -Daphne no podía más con la vergüenza

-Si, me gustaría ir contigo a Hogsmeade. -contestó al ver el esfuerzo que requería pedírselo.

Y los dos sonriendo, siguieron haciendo la redacción, y al final la acabaron. Pero aunque hubieran acabado siguieron hablando:

-Oye, no se está haciendo un poco tarde?

-Sí, pero en Slytherin están haciendo una fiesta, y con todo ese ruido no se puede hacer nada.

Harry se quedó pensativo durante un momento cuando se le ocurrió:

-Creo que se donde puedes estar sin que nadie te moleste

-¿Donde?

-Tu coge tus cosas y nos vemos en la entrada del sexto piso.

Daphne extrañada, se fue a las mazmorras de Slytherin y cogió sus cosas, mientras Harry se fue en dirección a donde habían quedado.

Después de unos quince minutos esperando, vio una figura femenina subir las escaleras con lo que parecía una cesta.

-Pues ya he llegado, ¿Y donde decías que era ese lugar?

-Sígueme -Daphne lo siguió.

Parecía que la estaba llevando a un callejón sin salida pero de pronto apareció una puerta bastante grande y ella preguntó:

-¿Esta es la Sala de los Menesteres?

-Exacto. -Respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

Juntos abrieron la puerta, y la Sala de los Menesteres se convirtió en un dormitorio rosa y muy espacioso. Daphne estaba maravillada.

-Bueno, ahora solo queda que te cambies y te vayas a dormir.

Harry la acompañó hasta la cama, y luego se fue hacia la puerta hasta que unas palabras lo detuvieron:

-Quédate conmigo -eso dijo Daphne en un tono apenas audible, pero Harry lo oyó.

-¿Que?

-Que te quedes conmigo, la cama es matrimonial y tienes espacio. -creía que lo había escuchado mal, pero no.

Harry se quedó un momento pensando, pero accedió, ya que al fin y al cabo ella era una serpiente y haría lo que fuera para que el mundo haga lo que ella quiera.

-Bueno me voy a poner el pijama, ¿te podrías girar?

-Eh... si, si, claro

Tardó muy poco en ponérselo, y cuando acabó le dijo al Gryffindor que ya podía girarse de vuelta.

Llevaba un camisón verde botella de seda, con encaje negro en algunas partes de el, y con una D bordada también en negro en la parte inferior derecha.

Algunas partes del chico se encendieron, pero el no podía hacer nada. Daphne se puso en el lado izquierdo de la cama y Harry en el derecho, y así se durmieron.

 **Hasta aquí.**

 **Creo que me he emocionado un pelín en la última parte del capítulo, pero creo que mereció la pena y que os ha gustado.**

 **El capítulo llegó antes de que se acabe el año yupiii, y hablando de esto, quería desearos felices fiestas a todo el mundo y que lo paséis muy bien en estas fechas tan señaladas. Considerad el capítulo como un regalo de Navidad ¡y así me sentiré como Sant Claus! (Vale, se me está yendo la olla)**

 **No olvidéis, dejad una review si os ha gustado, ¡y hasta el año que viene!**

 **Por fin puedo decir eso...**


End file.
